Frank N Furter's first love
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: Frank's mother is finally letting him out of the castle once he is out he meets the love of his life will his mother approve? I DO NOT OWN RHPS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN THE OC CHARACTER!
1. A Lonely prince

One bright morning in the beautiful plant Transsexual in the galaxy of Transylvania young eighteen year old Prince Frank- N- Furter was sitting on his window seal watching the beautiful Transylvanians walk by happily with their loves, friends and family at their sides. Oh how Frank whished he was one of those lucky Transylvanians but sadly he was not he was locked in the horribly stuffy castle ruled by his mother the Queen of Transsexual. Frank loved his mother dearly but he was getting rather annoyed of how protective she was of him, poor Frank had no friends what so ever except for his servants Riff Raff and Magenta but they didn't spend time with him as much as they use to so Frank was left there lonely and friendless. Finally Frank grew tired of watching the people down below so he wondered over to his bed and sat and started picking at his fishnets until a knock on the door made him jump.

"Yes?" he called out.

Then the door opened revealing his mother her long midnight black hair cascading down her shoulders, her red corset shimmering with sparkles revealing her heart tattoo with the word 'Boss" writing over it on her chest, her black pumps making her look taller than she already was, there she stood in all her beauty the Queen of Transsexual Transylvania.

"Mother!" Frank smiled as he stood and placed a kiss on her hand.

"Hello my handsome son." she smiled.

"What brings you here today?" Frank asked curiously.

"I came to see you of course you imbecile!" she spat as she sat on his bed and looked around his room. "How have you been my darling son?"

"Um…very good….but I am lonely…" Frank muttered quietly hoping he would not upset his mother.

"Lonely you say? Why would you be lonely when you have your mother? Are you saying you don't like my company?" she asked with a hurt expression.

"No mother! I love your company! It's just….I'm eighteen and I never had a lover and I cant help but watch the citizens of our beautiful plant walk around with their lovers….and it gets me feeling lonely…" Frank frowned.

"I see…hmm I shall have Riff Raff fetch you a play mate!" his mother smiled.

"Thank you…..but I would like to meet my own play mate on my own…." Frank muttered.

"On your own? You mean go outside?" his mother asked confused.

"Well…yes…..I am one day to be king of this plant ….and sadly I have never be outside to enjoy the beauty of it."

"Yes….but some one of a royal family shouldn't be associating with peasants….its un becoming…..my parents gave your father to me as a gift on my birthday…..I played with him until I grew tired of his company….then they got me a new one they didn't just simply let me go off on my own and mingle with peasants!" she explained with a look of discus on her beauty make up caked face.

"Please mother…..this is all I ask of you….please let me go outside…and meet people…" he frowned as he held her hands tightly.

His mother started at him for a moment then let out a big sigh.

"Very well…..but Riff Raff must accompany you." she said.

"Oh thank you mother!" he grinned as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Yes, yes…." she grumbled as she walked toward the door. "Riff Raff!" she called.

Then with in a few minutes a short hunchback blonde man appeared in the door way.

"Yes, my queen?" he asked in an eerie voice.

"I want you to take Frank out to the market place and don't let him leave your sight." she ordered.

"Yes, my queen." he nodded as he turned toward Frank. "Shall we go master?"

"Yes!" Frank grinned as he kissed his mother on the cheek one last time and he excitedly followed his savant out of the castle.


	2. Frank's beautiful new friend, Zendora

Once Frank stepped outside of the castle he smiled at the bright sun shined upon him. It was very warm and happy feeling something he's never felt before by being cooped up in his dark tower room. Then he was brought out of his daze by the voice of Riff Raff.

"Shall we go master?"

"Oh um yes! Please lead the way." Frank grinned as he followed his servant out into the busy streets.

As they were walking the streets Frank would occasionally stop to stare at the interesting things that were being sold. Which irritated Riff Raff since he's seen all these things before but he decided to let it go since it was all new to his master. Then Frank turned around and smiled at his servant kindly.

"Can we go to the park next Riff Raff?" Frank asked excitedly.

"If that is what you wish master." Riff Raff sighed as he led the way to the park.

Once they got there Frank seen a beautiful girl with brown hair sitting on the swing set sadly so he decided to confront her.

"Master! Where are you going?" Riff Raff asked anxiously.

"Don't worry Riff Raff, I'll just be over there." Frank muttered as he pointed toward the swing set.

"Very well…" Riff Raff nodded not keeping his eyes off the young prince.

Once Frank got over to the swing set he looked down at the young girl in confusion.

"Hello." he muttered nervously.

Then the girl looked up at him with red puffy eyes as if she'd been crying and her beautiful brown hair sweeping over her face.

"H-hi…." she sniffed.

"Is there something wrong?" Frank asked confused.

"N-no….I'm fine…" she muttered in a weak voice.

"Are you sure? Perhaps I could help." Frank suggested as he placed his hand on her shoulder causing her to look up at him, her blue eyes shimmering with tears.

"You….you'd help me?" she asked.

"Of coarse….I cant leave a beautiful woman like you crying like this, that's just not right." Frank smiled. "So tell me what is wrong?"

"Um….I'm…lost my mother and I got s-separated at the market place…" she frowned.

"That is horrible! I shall help you find her!" Frank smiled as he extended his hand to her.

"T-thank you…." she blushed as she placed her hand in his.

"Oh by the way….what's your name? I'm sure your name must be as beautiful as your face." Frank flirted. Frank was shocked he could woo a girl so easily but what do you expect from Transylvanian royalty it runs in the family.

"Um…m-my name is Zendora.." she blushed as she looked down at her feet.

"What a beautiful name!" Frank smiled. "I'm Frank -N- Furter."

Then Zendora's eyes winded and she stared at him in shock.

"Y-you are our prince? Prince Frank- N- Furter?" she gasped. "It's nice to meet you your highness!" she bowed.

"Please Zendora my dear, call me Frank." he blushed.

"Of coarse.." she blushed.

"Now shall we find your mother?" he smiled as he interlocked arms with her.

"O-ok.." she blushed.

Once they walked over to Riff Raff he eyed them both curiously.

"Is this the play mate my master desires?" he asked.

"Oh no…um this is my friend Zendora….she got separated from her mother at the market place….so I am going to help her find her!" Frank explained.

"I see….but if I may be so bold…I think master shouldn't waste his time helping peasants when he should be finding a play mate…." Riff Raff said.

"Finding a plate mate can wait Riff Raff! Finding this beautiful girls mother is more important!" Frank snapped.

"If that is what my master wishes…." Riff Raff sighed as he lead them into the market place.

As they were walking Frank's gaze kept moving over to Zendora to admire her beautiful face then he realized she didn't have much make up on like the others which also stunned him because she was beautiful with out it.

"So Zendora…" he muttered. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen…" she smiled.

"Me too!" Frank grinned.

"So Frank…why haven't I seen you around here?" she asked curiously.

"Oh….my mother…said I had no business out on my own…" he sighed.

"That makes no sense….you are to be king one day….you should at least know the planet like the back of your hand…" Zendora smiled.

"Yes…I agree." Frank nodded.

Then they came to a stop when they saw a older woman who looked a lot like Zendora with a lost expression on her face.

"That's her!" she smiled.

"I see….well I guess this is adieu…" Frank frowned.

"Wont I see you tomorrow?" she asked confused.

"I don't know….it depends if my mother lets me out again…." Frank muttered.

"I see…..well if she dose, I'll meet you by the swing set!" she grinned.

"Really?"

"Yes! I will wait all day if I have too!" Zendora blushed.

"You'd…..wait all day for me?" Frank asked shocked.

"Of coarse! What are friends for?"

"Friends…..I…I never really had a friend before…." Frank muttered.

"Well now you have one! And I will always be there for you when you need me! Like how you were there for me today!" Zendora smiled.

"Thank you….." Frank muttered still in shock.

"Well I better go….thank you Frank." she smiled as she kissed him on the cheek and ran off toward her mother.

Frank froze and touched his cheek where her lips had been and watched her run off like a graceful angel. Then Riff Raff clearing his throat catching Frank's attention.

"It is too late to search for a play mate….perhaps we should retire and start again tomorrow…." Riff Raff suggested.

"Yes….tomorrow…." Frank muttered his face still red.

"And master…..I wouldn't believe what that girl says…..she just wants to be your friend because you are the prince…..that girl is nothing but trouble…." Riff Raff said.

"I don't believe you Riff Raff, she is too kind and beautiful to be trouble…" Frank muttered.

"Believe what you will master….now come, your mother is waiting…." Riff Raff sighed as he grabbed Frank by the wrist and towed him off the to castle.


End file.
